Jeankasa Prompts
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: Just some random Jeankasa prompts requested from Tumblr. Enjoyy
1. Prompt: Death

Mikasa had always been the type of girl that would never voice her opinion out loud. She had always disregarded others opinion while it came to her, except for Eren, he was an exception. It all changed though, rather quickly. There was that one guy who had complemented her when she had her hair long, and that had a rivalry with Eren. His name was Jean.

It took them over eight years, now both 20, for them to confess to each other. Her confession shocked everyone, they had been expecting her to say that to Eren, but she didn't. Hell, even Hanji didn't see it coming, and she was one of the smartest. It was all fun and games until he broke her heart, something that time would never be able to mend.

She had been reckless. She let her emotions get the best of her. She had charged at the titan and sliced the back of its neck, only for it not to be killed. She stared in surprise, not what had just happened. How could have that not worked? Before the titan could turn and swat her away, she was saved yet again by her boyfriend Jean.

"Mikasa, what just happened? It should've killed it." he asked her as he put her down on a nearby roof.

"I don't know." she replied, stilled dazed by what had happened. She looked over at her blades and they looked as fine as ever. Jean shook his head, not finding out a solution.

"Well, let's head on back. They're way to many titans around here and-" before he could finish, and hand came out of nowhere and swatted him. He hit the nearby building and dropped to the ground. Mikasa let out a small scream and made her way over to him.

"Jean!" she screamed out, not caring that she was attracting more titans. Jean on the ground, having troubling breathing and he couldn't stop blinking.

"Marco… is that you?" he said in a hushed whisper.

"Jean, don't go! Please, don't leave me." Mikasa said in between sobs. She held his hand in his in a tight grip.

"I'm sorry Mikasa," he said. "I should've confessed…. to you earlier….. I just assumed… you liked that brat… Eren… I would've loved…. to have started… a family with you…"

Mikasa tried her best to calm down her sobs, but she couldn't. The man she loved was dying in front of her and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Live on…. Mikasa…" he continued. He took in a deep breath before finishing up. "I've always liked your hair longer… it looks beautiful that way." he reached up to touch her check and he chest stopped moving. His hand dropped down to the ground and Mikasa started to craddle him in her arms.

"Jean.. JEAN! Please come back to me… I LOVE YOU!" she screamed out. Out of nowhere, Eren and Armin appeared.

"Mikasa! What are you doing! Everyone is looking for you like crazy! And Jean-" Armin stopped midway when he saw the body in her hands and the tears running down her face.

"Mikasa—"

"He died. He— I loved him. What do I do now? He's gone….. forever." she said in a hushed voice. Eren went over and picked up the Jean's body, shocked at how light it seemed to him. Armin gave Mikasa a comforting hug and helped her up.

"Come one Mikasa. Let's not let Jean's death be in vain. We'll give him a proper funeral." Eren said, looking over at her. Mikasa nodded and continued walking along until they found a not broken wall and climbed over it onto that roof.

_ On that day, she lost someone dear to her, and that someone was Jean Krischtein._


	2. Prompt: First Kiss

She always thought her heart would always belong to Eren, always. What she didn't expect was for her to fall in love with another. I mean, how _could _she? She was betraying Eren and everything he has always worked for. Why did she fall in love with him? Well, this is how it went.

Sure, Mikasa was one of humanity's strongest. Worth a hundred men. But one day, she let her guard down. Long before the titan's hand came down to crush her, she was flying through the air…. no… someone had rescued her. They had halted at a nearby roof and when she finally saw her savior, a new perspective of him came into place.

Jean Krischstein. Though he had planed to join the military, he ended up choosing the survey corps for who knows what reason. She had never payed any attention to him and likewise. He was also one of the best. He had helped save Eren when she went down the day before so she respected him for that. They had never talked before, so this made Mikasa very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Mikasa?" he asked her. Mikasa swore that she could hear her heart beating against her chest. It was his smile that she first noticed. He smiled at her, with protectiveness and care in it. She would have fawned over him if she didn't have a reputation to look after.

"Yes. We should head back now. We're losing way to many men." she replied, hoping he didn't notice the blush creeping onto her face. He nodded and started to call everyone back in. For the first time in her life, she was in love with someone, and that someone wasn't at all loved in a brotherly way.

**oOoOo**

It had been over four months since Jean had saved her and she could know confirm that she was indeed in love with him. She would always try to strike up a conversation with him, but either Eren always interrupted or he brushed her off. It really hurt her, to be honest. She didn't know anyone close to him that could give her some pointers. After all, Marco was dead and he seemed to be the only one who knew him really well.

Mikasa let out a sigh and she looked at the starry sky. What could she do? It would probably come of all weird and creepy. She didn't know how to flirt, nor what to tell a guy to turn them on. She had to find a way to confess, or something close to that. That was when she heard Chirsta. She would be her new savior.

"So Christa, does this look okay?" she said while holding up the green piece. Christa nodded and Mikasa continued back to work. In less then an hour, Jean would be back and she needed to give him this, so he could tell how much she truly loved him.

….

Jean looked around and noticed the girl with the red scarf. _Mikasa was her name, wasn't it? _Chirsta had just come up to him mere moments ago that Mikasa wanted to see him. He shook his head, removing all thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't be because of that. He very well knew the feeling she had for Eren, and he respected that. He made his way over to her, finally noticing a small blush on her face.

"Mikasa, you wanted to see me?" he asked her formally. She nodded her head and took out a small, brown package from behind her. He grabbed it and opened it up.

It was a green scarf.

He looked back at her, then at the scarf, then back. he no longer had control over his emotions, he was losing it.

"I-i wanted to make you something to keep you warm. I hope it comes some use to you in the future." Mikasa said. She was about to turn around when Jean grabbed both her shoulders and bringing her in for a kiss.

Mikasa was surprised at how soft they were against hers. They felt right moving along together, almost as if they were made for each other. Jean broke of the kiss and leaned in his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day," he started off. "Ever since I first saw you, my heart skipped a beat. Call me crazy, but I think it was love at first sight. I've been in love with you since we were trainees. Almost three whole years. Everyday I prayed that you or I wouldn't get killed out there. It was a miracle I saved you that day. I was scarred to death. I thought I would've lost you forever."

Mikasa stared back at him, bewilderment clouding up her eyes. He had been in love with her? But, he always brushed her of and ignored her, why? Was he trying to play the hero's role? Probably. That is what she had done most of her life.

"Jean, I love you." she blurted out. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too."


	3. Prompt: AU High School

It was another boring day in school for Jean. Not having Marco in any of his classes sucked. Just _why_ did he have to get all AP classes this year? Damn him! The only class he looked forward to today was 6th, also known as pe. It was the only class he shared with Mikasa, and today was the day he was going to make her like him.

"Hey Sasha, can I ask you something?" he asked the obsessive food freak. She turned around and was about to say no until she saw what was in his hands. She nodded her head and stayed outside the girls locker room waiting for Jean to talk to her.

"D-do you know who Mikasa likes?" he said while a smile blush started to sneak up onto his face. Sasha started to smile, in a way that made him become scared for his dear life.

"Oh, who _Mikasa _likes. Don't you know who it is? I'm pretty sure it's Eren." she said. Jean's hope dropped once again, knowing that that piece of shit was who she liked. He shoved the bag of chicken into her hands and proceded to walk away until Sasha's voice stopped him.

"You know what? I've got a secret to tell you~" she said in a taunting voice. He let out a sigh and turned to face her once more.

"I heard she was going to ask someone to Sadies dance after school. You should go to the flag pole and wait to see who it is. It might surprise you." she said with a blink. She turned and walked back into the locker room. Jean let out another sigh, deeper then the one before. He didn't trust Sasha, but he needed to know who to beat up so he decided he was going to make a detour after school to see who it should be. He made his way into the boys locker room, not noticing a pair of gray eyes who watched him as he left.

…

It had been more then half an hour since he was waiting under the flag pole that Mikasa came. Except that she was being followed by everyone she knew, including that Eren boy. Damn she really was going to ask him to the dance. What surprised him was the bouquet of flowers she had with her and that her friends, especially that Armin kid, were talking in hushed voices and carrying what appeared to be something white.

She walked up to him and before he knew it, she was asking him something.

"J-jean, I've liked you too for some time now and I wanted to know ifyouwouldgotosadiewithme." she said quickly. She shoved the flowers in his hands and he glanced behind her. What he saw written on the poster surprised him the most.

_**Will you go to Sadies with me? - Mikasa **_

He looked back at the blushing girl and he himself started to blush. He saw Sasha give him a thumbs up and he realized that _he _was the one she was asking to go to sadies with him. He saw the flowers she had given him and then at the girl. He gave her a hug, surprising her and himself.

"I do." she said in her ear. He heard the claps and the applause behind them. He was just asked by the girl he's loved since the ninth grade to sadies. The most boring day of his life just became the best.


	4. Prompt: Mikasa Cooks

Jean was always the one to cock for both of them. It was a habit really. He knew how much Mikasa loved his food, so he always made sure to pack her some lunch or prepare her some dinner.

It was until she volunteered herself to make lunch for both of them. he agreed to it. I mean, how bad of a cook was she? She was, after all, very pretty and talented on killing the titans so how bad could her cooking be?

…..

"How is it?" Mikasa said as she watched Jean eat some of her food. He tried his best to not make a face as he swallowed the food before him.

"It's.. umm, it's really good." he replied as he cut himself another piece. Mikasa, pleased, gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thank you. I'll cook again tomorrow." she said. Jean turned over to look at her with surprise.

"A-are you sure? I can cook instead if you don't mind." he said while praying that she agreed with him.

"I can do it," she said with a straight face, all kindness leaving her. "Are you implying that my cooking is bad?"

Jean gulped, not wanting to get her angry at him. How could he tell her that her cooking was awful? It was something a boyfriend should never tell his girlfriend, especially if it was Mikasa.

"N-no! It's just that a fair lady like yourself shouldn't cook for me. Leave that to me instead." he replied. Mikasa stared back at him blankly, then before long, her eyes started to get red. _Oh shit. He made her cry._

"I know my cooking's awful Jean. You don't have to sugarcoat it." she said while looking at the ground. "I just wanted to show you that I love you."

Jean looked over at her and gave her a hug. He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Your cooking is wonderful Mikasa. I would love for you to cook everyday for me. How about this, I'll help you out to get better okay?"

Mikasa looked at him, confused at first then processing what he had said. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you Jean. I'll take up on that request."

And that is how Jean was stuck eating Mikasa's food for an entire month before she started getting a bit better.


	5. Prompt: Mikasa thinks she's pregnant

It was a mistake, a common one that is. You'd think that Mikasa Ackerman-the soldier worth thousands- would hold her liquor, boy you were wrong. And Jean, the love struck idiot, everyone knew he couldn't hold even one drink. They were both drunk. They had no memory about what had happened.

If you ask everyone else though, they'll tell you otherwise.

_"Mikasa got drunk after her third drink. Then she started flirting with Jean," _Armin said when he was asked. _ "She couldn't control herself. She wouldn't stop giggling and laughing at what Jean kept on saying. Then she leaned in and kissed him."_

_"You'd think Ackerman would be into Jaeger, with her being overprotective of him. She's also threatened to kill me on more than on occasion."_

_"When Mikasa's drunk, there wasn't anything we could do. Then she started lap dancing him when Eren freaked."_

_"Apparently, horse-face was a better fighter under the influence of alcohol. All I remember was running towards him then I felt something warm on my face. I guess he punched me in the nose because afterwards I heard everyone laugh then I lost conscious."_

* * *

_"C'mon Jean~, you like me don't you?" a very drunk Mikasa was asking the poor already flustered boy. She was, well, LAP DANCING HIM! Jean, the guy who's always liked her. He stuttered out a small reply and tried his best not to look at her, already feeling turned on with her being way to over touchy._

_"Mikasa, you're drunk." He managed to say out. In honest, so was he, but come on. You'd think Mikasa would at least have the best tolerance out of everyone in the group._

_"So are you Jean. C'mon~ I promise to give you the best night of your life." She whispered into his ear, making him turn even redder. She giggled as she pulled away and swayed a little, wooziness taking over. As Jean was getting up, Eren came out of nowhere. Not in the mood to deal with him, he punched him in the nose and watched as he fell. _

_As everyone laughed as he fainted, Mikasa and him quickly snuck out and made their way into the guys' cabin, making their way into the room in which he bunked with other sixteen guys, give or take._

_"Mikasa, stop." He said as she pushed him into, which he hoped was, his bed. She giggled and crashed her lips against his, moving desperately against his. He let out a groan as he kissed back, equally as desperate as she was. After all, they were two horny young adults under the influence of alcohol. Nothing bad would come out of it, right?_

* * *

Mikasa opened her eyes and let out a small groan she stretched on the bed. It took her a couple of blinks to notice something was very, very off. 1. She didn't have any clothes of 2. Someone was next to _her _3. This wasn't her room…..

She got up as fast as she could to see varies clothes scattered on the ground. She scrambled to pick up what she saw was hers and quickly put them on. After finishing buckling up her boots, she finally turned to see who was sleeping peacefully next to her, hoping it wasn't Sasha again (though it couldn't because she never slept naked and Sasha wouldn't sleep with her if she was). Instead, she saw a familiar face and tried to hold back a small _'eep' _and turned away, only to look back at his sleeping face.

She got near him and brushed away from strands of his hair. She had to admit, he _was _pretty good looking. She then remembered the clothes scattered around and picked them up, folding them and setting them on the bed next to him before departing.

She unlocked the door and left the room, closing it back without trying to make a sound. She let out a sigh after she was finally out of the cabin and made a bee line towards the girls' side. It appeared to be around four in the morning, with the sky still a bit dark, but not in a night time mood. She opened the door and went straight into the room she too shared with sixteen other girls.

She opened it to find all the lights off and everyone asleep (or so she though), and she grabbed a towel and some clothes and went to the showers that were located on the other side of the building. She grumbled to herself wondering why she had woken up next to Jean until she heard some voices coming from the room three doors away from the showers.

_"I can't believe it. I thought she would've had the best alcohol tolerance out of all of us."_

_"Well, everything isn't as always as it appears. Our little Christa here went through five drinks before getting drunk."_

_"True. Damn, I wonder what they did though. Armin said that the door was locked so they must've done something."_

_"MIKASA GOT LAID~"_

_"SHUT UP SASHA! Do you want us to get busted?" _

Mikasa was considering bursting in at that very moment asking them what was going on but she figured that wasn't the best idea. She was a mess, and she didn't want them to think that what they were assuming actually happened. Again, she grumbled a bit more until she reached the showers and opening the door, feeling relieved to find some peace.

She undressed again (unbeknownst of her) and turned knobs, allowing the hot and cold water to mix in for it to become warm. After five seconds of standing there naked, she stepped into the water and let out a really deep sigh. This was just perfect. The water felt like heaven as it landed on her body. She soaked in the goodness of the warmth it was displaying and started to scrub herself. Afterwards came washing her hair and then she was done.

She dried herself with the towel she had brought and quickly put on her new set of clean clothes. She left the showers and made her way back to her room, noticing that no one was talking when she walked by the other door again. She walked in into her room and made her way over to her bed, which so happened to be the top, and dropped herself in it. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Jean was used to this. This hangover was like the others. Hurtful and full of regret. He rubbed his head and glanced around the room, only to see it bare and empty. This struck him as unusual and when he turned, he found his clothes neatly stacked and folded. Weird, he never woke up to his clothes laid out for him.

He removed the covers to leave his bed when a sudden chill came upon him. He looked down, only to find himself stripped of his clothing. 1. He never slept naked and 2. What was wrong with his covers…

He jumped of and looked around, noticing the beds were still neatly made, as if no one had dared touch them last night. All he remembered was getting a bit drunk, then leading someone here…. But who? He put on a clean pair of boxers and put on his uniform, which he noticed was a bit dirty of who knows what. An unusual aroma filled his nostrils, though he couldn't pinpoint it exactly where it was from.

He walked out the room and decided to ask Connie or Armin what the hell was just going on. That was when he came across them in the room they shared with some other guys, only to also find his roommates in it.

"Jean, it is true?" Connie asked him as he got up. Jean stared at the boy, not fully understanding his question.

"He probably doesn't remember." Armin replied, acknowledging his confusion.

"Well, I NEED to know if it was true. What did you and Mikasa do last night! You guys locked the room! Don't tell me you hurt her!" Eren yelled at him, jabbing his finger on his chest. Jean grabbed his hand and pushed him back, mad that this boy was already ruining his weird morning.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" he yelled back, causing everyone to exchange glances with each other.

"You really don't remember Jean?" Marco asked him too. Jean nodded his head, getting pissed of little by little on why they were asking him such this.

"I already said, I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"You and Mikasa fucked last night." Reiner spoke up, breaking of the silence. Jean looked up, hoping to see him laughing and saying he was joking, but he looked dead serious.

"Wh-what do you mean Mikasa and I…"

"He's right. We were hoping you would tell us, but apparently you must've been drunker then we all thought. We heard you two moaning and saying stuff to each other last night. Hence the reason we couldn't come in. You two had locked the door." Connie volunteered to say. He stared at them then walked out the room, ignoring them calling out his name.

He quickly made his way over to the girls' cabin and knocked a couple of times, well, pounded the door until Christa opened it up.

"Jean!" she spoke up, allowing him to enter. He turned left, heading towards Mikasa's room (though he didn't even know) before Krista spoke up again.

"Umm… If you want I could show you where her room is?" she suggested. Jean turned once more and followed her down different passages, hell, he even got confused and didn't they pass through here already?

She opened the door and allowed him to walk in, only to see the rest of the girl huddled around something.

"Jean's here." Christa piped up, making everyone turn to face him. Ymir chuckled and walked towards him and patted his shoulder.

"You're screwed." She whispered into his ear before making her way towards Christa.

The rest of the girls allowed him to pass by and when he saw Mikasa sitting on the bed, holding a white item in her hand, he now knew who everything the guys ever told him was right and what Ymir said now finally made since.

Mikasa looked him at him then back on the item on her hand, before speaking up.

"J-Jean," she said with a stutter. He really _was _screwed. He knew Mikasa never stuttered and when she did, oh boy. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_A/N: _Okay, so another story. Whatevers~ I liked the prompt idea & crap so I decided to extend it. I will be editing this chapter since it was made for Tumblr so yeah. I'm half way done writing chap. 2 so yipe! Please review. Please, I beg you. Well, other then that, bye!


End file.
